Star Vs The Forces Of Evil: Familiar Pain
by TheEnderRebel
Summary: Essentially Miggs (i regret typing that) I am a weird bloke that is not entirely satisfied when things are not resolved, must be the fan of good over evil in me. i'll consider doing more if my inner nerd comes out (bloody mollusc) -Ender out
1. 1 Quest Buy has everything

Marco was once again in the labyrinth of Quest Buy. Star needed him out of the castle for the day and sent him with a large list of supplies, or rather just things she could think of off the top of her head. Marco was surprised that Quest Buy really did have almost everything in the universe, Marco made his way to the sections of armours and weapons, he found that star has asked for armour polish. Marco found a table with armour polish and reached out for a bottle and as he had the handle in hand, another hand seized it and yanked it away from him.

'I'm in a hurry so please-,' Marco looked at the hands owner and took note of how familiar it was, 'you!'

She shouted and threw her fist at Marco's head and he fell to the floor. _Now I remember_ Marco thought, she ran to the nearest weapon rack and ran back with a heavy axe in hand and pointed it at him.

'Do you have any idea what you did?' she shouted, edging the blade closer to his head, 'you ridiculed me, Sir Stabby nearly dropped me as his squire!'

'Higgs? Higgs I'm-' he began but she brought the axes blade to graze his cheek.

'You're what? You heard me tell you how hard it was serving a Knight,' she drew the axe back over her head, 'imagine how unbearable it was after I had to try get him to forgive me! Do you have anything to say for yourself!'

'Sorry!' he shouted, throwing Higgs off track and she dropped the axe behind her.

'What?' she responded.

'I'm sorry, I got competitive trying to be a good squire and eventually I made you suffer for it.' he began, climbing to his feet, 'I'm sorry.'

They stood there in silence for a moment and just waited, Marco looked at his hand and noticed the bottle of Armour wax was still in his hand and he offered it to her. The look on her face changed from a slight red to a deeper red as she snatched it from his hand.

'Thanks nerd!' she yelled, running to a cart and fleeing the scene.

Marco simply stood there in silence, he reached down for another bottle and put it in his cart and walked away, trying to consider whether she would ever forgive him. Elsewhere Higgs ran to the exit and halted. She tried to think back to what had just transpired and she continued at a walking pace. Slow and steady.


	2. 2 Enough of This

Higgs returned from Quest Buy to Sir Slicer's residence and got to work. She looked for Sir Slicer and found no trace of him beside the mess he left for her, she sorted the shopping and got to work cleaning. She sorted through assorted pieces of clothing and armour, she picked up shields and placed them on hooks on the walls. Finally, she managed to clean all the food scraps and the dishes, and she finally got a chance to police Sir Slicer's armour. She began applying coats of the wax giving the armour new layers of shine and she continued to a standard that she thought the Knight would be happy with.

She at least polished it three times before she slowed down and thought to herself. She encountered the nerd, Marco again but this time we weren't scrambling over cheaply marked items. She looked at her hand polished Sir Slicers chest piece and slowed to a halt. _He said sorry?_ She began to consider with herself. _It must be a trick_ , she proposed for herself but looked at the shine in the armour and looked at her reflection. _But what would he gain from it?_

Sir Slicer entered the abode as quiet as possible, sneaking in a box of chocolates, he snuck into his armoury to find Higgs sitting, polishing his armour.

'He seems nice,' she began, 'he seems kind, but I don't know what he thinks of me.'

Sir Slicer sat in silence as he began to eat the chocolates in the box.

'He's alright a guess,' she stood up placing the armour on the rack, 'but he can just be so infuriating.'

The Knight in the doorway began to think she was talking about him, he simply remaining silent eating the chocolates and enjoyed her little rant.

'I guess he can be charming,' she said as she grabbed another piece of armour, 'but he still is a nerd.'

Sir Slicer almost chocked on a piece of chocolate and stepped forward furiously.

'Girl! How dare you!' he said grabbing the armour off her.

'Milord! I-' she couldn't finish as he pushed her towards the door of the armoury and fell outside.

'Enough, I will not have you insulting me!' he grabbed his sword and threw it at her feet, 'clean my sword then return to Quest Buy and get me more confectionaries!'

'Yes milord!' she said as she scrambled for the sword and ran off to her room.

She opened the door and ran into the black and tripped over, she felt around the dirt floor and found a rag, she began polishing the sword furiously. Up and down, up and down, she left the room and entered the light to see how well it reflected the room. She ran back to Sir Slicer and returned his sword to his belts sheath and prepared to leave to Quest Buy. She gathered a coin purse and ran outside and tripped into the dirt, the coins scattered into the dirt and some kids on the street scrambled for the coins.

'No, get away!' she pursued a few that ran, 'your stealing from Sir Slicer you filthy brats-'

She fell again, and the kids got away, she slammed her fist into the dirt and gathered what coins remained, as she got the coins in the purse she looked up to see two armour clad boots in front of her.

'You have failed me, Squire!' he shouted, holding his hand to her.

She reached for it, but he pulled it back, he lowered his hand again in a demanding matter, she raised the coin purse and deposited in his hand.

'Sir Slicer please, I have-' the Knight turned his back to her and walked away.

Higgs sat on her knees staring after him, she brought her knees to her chest and cradled herself. She began to shake in rage, she reached for a rock in the dirt and threw at the Knight.

'I've had enough, I'm done being your slave!' she shouted as she ran away, into the forest, into the dark.

She faded from view leaving the Knight to walk on, approaching children in the street.

'Greetings young friends!' he bent the knee before them, 'I am looking for a squire, anyone interested?'


	3. 3 Like a Princess

She was alone, cold and afraid. She ran away without a plan, without food or any real sense at the time. She was huddled in the wilderness on a tree branch, afraid and cold. She tried to think over what happened. _I got home early, polished his armour but then. . . then. . ._

'Wait,' she said out loud, 'Marco!'

She was determined. _He's to blame_ , she thought to herself, _he made a fool of me then came back to finish the job_. This sent her over, she climbed down the tree and ran until she found a road, for hours she followed it until she found she was on the outskirts of the Butterfly Castle. She scaled the walls and made it inside. She searched the castle and found the kitchen where she armed herself. She searched the castle further and found a room she suspected Marco was inside, she opened the door and entered the room, the room itself was large and extravagant with colour full wall arts, in the centre of the room was a large bed which she approached cautiously. She raised a knife as the figure in the bed turned over showing blond hair.

'Wha-?' she began.

'Marco, where is he?' Star looked up at the knife then tried to go back to bed.

'oh, he's down the hall I think. . .' she yawned and turned over, 'go ahead and do whatever your gonna do with the knife. . .'

Higgs was surprised at the fact the princess snored, _how un-lady like_ she thought. She left the room and went down the hall to find a smaller room with far more boring decorum. She approached the bed and saw the brown-haired boy that brought her so much misery. She raised the knife in hand and was about to make a hole in his head, but instead she lowered it, looking at the knife while facing an internal struggle. _He didn't do anything_ part of her said, _he did all of it_ another said _. It's his fault, he's a liar and an abusive instrument that used you as a cat paw_. _Or did I use him?_ Another part of her said, she walked to the exit, then back to the bed, back and forth she paced, considering murdering the nerd she has been cursed by.

Without her noticing, Marco began to stir as her shadow kept manipulating the light from the door and he saw the figure and began to make out the figure.

'Higgs?' he questioned.

In a panic she lashed out, attempting to drive the knife into Marco but he managed to catch her hand. As they fought for control, Higgs managed to push Marco off the bed and he brought her with him. She landed on top of him, her head just below his eye line. In a frenzy she raised the knife again but Marco managed to dislodge it from her hand and it flew across the room from them and she began to use her fists.

'Higgs! Please stop!' he yelled as she kept throwing fists at him.

In the squalor, Marco began to hear what sounded like crying, Higgs was crying while she lashed at him. Marco caught her hands and tried to restrain her.

'What is wrong!' he asked, Higgs simply tried to head but Marco.

'I'm no longer a squire, you turd!' she yelled, 'I lost all that I had, I lost my home, my job and any chance of being a Knight.'

She began beating on him with her head.

'it's all your fault!' she yelled.

She stopped when Marco flipped her over and tried to hold her down on the floor.

'I'm sorry!' Marco said as she still resisted, 'I'm sorry, but I didn't do anything to spite you!'

'You did this before, you did this-' she stopped as Marco let go of her and she crawled away from him.

'look I don't even know what is wrong but I'm sorry!' he stepped back as she grabbed the knife again, 'I swear I did nothing!'

She was ready to pounce but he looked at Marco who himself began to cry, she looked at the knife and dropped it to the floor and she fell to her knees.

'I'm sorry!' she cried, she turned to the window and tried to run to it.

'Wait!' he called running up and tackling her, 'just stop!'

'I can't-' she stopped struggling as Marco held her to the floor.

'You're so cold. . .' he said, he got up and grabbed the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her.

'look, Miggs if you have nowhere to go you can stay here.' She stared at him, her face covered with tears, 'Star will be fine with it and you won't have to be treated like a slave.'

Marco looked at her and she turned away.

'Are you hungry? I'll go get some food, just. . .' he flailed his arms for a bit and turned to the door, 'get comfortable.'

He ran off down the hall into the depths of the castle as she sat there in the warm blanket, she was tired, so she climbed onto the bed and noted how comfortable it was. _Of course, he gets treated like a princess_ she thought, she wrapped the blanket even tighter around herself. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the softness of the blanket. Shortly after Marco returned with a plate of food in one hand and a shield in the other, he saw how comfortable she was and climbed next to her sand sat down.

'We got some meats and bread with some corn puree.' He offered so delicately.

She took the plate and began eating as fast as her hands could move, she finished the food and he placed the plate on a nightstand. He climbed into bed next to her and tried to coax her into lying down.

'You can stay here, I'll find someplace to sleep.' He got up and walked to the door.

'Marco,' Marco stopped in the doorway, 'thanks. . .'

He gave a nod and left her alone in the room.

'Nerd.' She said with a laugh as she drifted away into a peaceful slumber.


	4. 4 Royal Squires

Higgs awoke, she got up and scrambled for armour and cleaning materials, but she was concerned when she found none around her. She looked around and noticed she wasn't in her room, she was in someplace heavenly and comforting. _Wait but- oh god am I dead?_ she thought, starting to panic. She turned to the door and opened it, she peered down the halls and saw no one, she ran down one direction trying to escape, she passed and opening door and a blonde figure exited once she passed.

'Hey!' she shouted, 'Wait I had a dream, and she was-.'

Higgs kept running and turned a corner to what looked like a grand hall with stairs and a great family portrait hanging at the top.

'Wait, the butterflies?' she said.

 _Wait then, oh no I tried to kill someone under the roof of the queen of Mewni, what is wrong with me!_ Her panicking increased tenfold and, so she ran to the exit, she made it to the bottom of the stairs but without looking she ran into a figure who was climbing the stairs. They all tumbled down the last steps, Higgs on top of the figure.

'Sorry, I- wait Higgs?' he began.

Higgs looked down and saw it was Marco, she put her hand on his face and climbed up and ran to the door.

'Wait!' he called.

'I'm sorry, I must-' she began but a blast a of pink beam struck the door she was attempting to open and she fell to the floor.

'Hold it right there! 'star said, jumping down the stairs, 'she was in the castle last night with a knife and-'

'She tried to kill me.' Marco got up and walked over to Higgs, 'I know, but maybe I did do something to deserve it.'

Marco offered her a hand.

'But she's sorry. Right?' Marco said, hinting at his intention.

'Yes, very sorry princess butterfly.' She said giving a short curtsey.

'She has been discharged as Sir Slicers squire so. . .' he paused, trying to think of a good job, 'she can squire for you too, she's a lot better!'

'Yeah, and handy with a knife apparently.' She said, as she lowered the wand, 'I don't know. . .'

'Come on star, we gave Buff Frog a chance.' He stated as an attempt to make a valid claim.

'That's different, he's a father now.' She stated.

While this conversation developed into an argument, Higgs started stepping towards the door but stopped, no one was gonna stop her and she was intent on seeing how this ended. _I guess serving a princess would be more fun that Sir Slicer and the way that Marco is defending me. . . this could be better for me,_ she thought to herself, she stopped backing up and stepped forward.

'Alright, fine!' star started walking up the stairs, 'Higgs you can do whatever, I'm going back to bed.'

'Thanks star, alright let's get you settled.' He stated as he climbed the stairs.

Higgs followed him through the castle, passing numerous halls almost identical in colour and décor, she followed in silence as she was trying to think if Marco had an angle on this.

'Here we are.' He said as he turned to a white door, 'it can get a bit confusing, but you'll get to know your way around here.'

He opened the door revealing a room similar to his but with an open window and aqua coloured curtains and bedsheets.

'Is all this mine?' she asked.

'Yes,' He said, 'there is a cupboard with fresh clothes and there's a bath too.'

'Well. . .' she was about to thank him, but she still had some resentment, 'thanks nerd.'

'Please stop with the nerd, I get enough of that at home,' he walked to the exit and was about to close the doors, 'to be honest squiring of star will be easy, just try and have some fun with it.'

'Squiring is not supposed to be fun nerd.' She said, coldly.

'Well, maybe it will be this time.' He closed the door and left her alone.

She ran up to the cupboard, she opened it to find assorted clothes and other peculiar articles. She ran to another door in the room and found the bath. She ran back to the main room and began to laugh. _This can't be real_ she thought, _I guess I must have died and gone to heaven_ she mused with a laugh.


	5. 5 Noble Nerd

After Higgs explored every section of her room, she took a bath that nearly lasted an hour and she chose a short blue tunic similar to her own and she looked at herself in the mirror. _This. . . isn't. . . me,_ she started to ruffle the dresses edges and creases, but she still found no comfort, she returned to the bathroom and changed back into her former attire and looked at herself again. _This is better. . . is it?_ her thoughts contradicting themselves as she left the mirrors view. She looked around and felt her heart rate increased. What has happened, I don't belong here. . . its not.

'Higgs?' she heard Marco call from behind her door.

'Yes, what's up nerd?' she replied, hearing a sigh from the other side.

'Star kinda refused my help today, or any help, apparently she just wants to be left alone,' he opened the door slightly, 'did you want to have breakfast?'

She looks around as her heart beat increases, she decides to run to the door, leaving the room and shutting it with a loud click.

'Sure! Let's just go!' she said, almost shouting, 'lead the way nerd.'

Marco sighed as he led here through the halls, countless turns later they arrived at an eating hall containing three rows of long tables stretching with small piles of food resting as the tables led to the end of the hall, leading to a large eating table with assorted thrones behind it. Marco took a seat at one of tables and began picking at a pile of food. Higgs sat opposite him, so the pile would bloke their line of sight. She began to pick at the food herself and began wharfing it down, loud enough to get Marco's attention.

'When was the last time you ate? Before last night?' he asked, she stopped for a moment and thought.

'I eat gruel whenever I can, but as far as I know it's mostly dirt and slime.' She said, she began to eat again but far slower.

'So, you came to kill me because?' he questioned.

Higgs stopped eating and remained silent for a moment, she swallowed the last of the food in her mouth and slid up the table to face him.

'After we met again, or rather after I almost killed you before, Sir Slicer dropped me as a squire and cast me out,' she looked down at the table, examining the cracks, 'I didn't grab anything for warmth or any supplies, I just ran.'

'So, you blamed me because?' he asked again, pouring two mugs of milk.

'I don't know.' She said, looking up, 'you were the last person I saw and I. . .'

She paused, choosing her words carefully. _I had you stuck in my head? No, that sound stupid._

'I kinda blamed you for it all,' she looked up and a smile grew on her face, 'your nerd face has been stuck in my head ever since.'

She said with a laugh before her happiness faded and it turned into a slight blush. _Nice job nerd_ she thought about herself.

'Here.' He said as he slid a mug into her hand.

She took it and downed most of it.

'I thought I would go see someone in the monster village,' he began as he took a sip, 'want to come?'

'I'm a squire without a knight, or a princess that wants my service,' She began as she took another swig of the drink, 'What do I have to lose.'

Marco did the same as he drank the entire beverage before pouring another mug of milk. Later into the day they were on the road to the monster village, they spent most of the trip in silence, Higgs was walking beside Marco as they followed a dirt road through the thick forest.

'So, what do you do when you have spare time?' Marco asked.

'Clean, sharpen, polish and followed orders,' she said bluntly, 'I was following his orders for so long that it seemed like it's always been that way.'

'Well, now your free,' he stated said as they marched on, 'you will need to find something to do with your time.'

'Well, I'm sure that your nerdiness will keep me busy,' she stated with a smirk.

'So many names to keep track of, why are people from other dimensions mean,' he asked, she simply shrugged her shoulders, her smirk never fading.

They were on the outskirts of the village as there were varying creatures running around playing, larger monsters in conversations, others were building structures and other housing areas. Overall the village was peaceful and tranquil, they went through the village and stopped before a house.

'This is it, wanna come in?' Marco insisted.

'Well I-' she stopped as a large frog creature stepped out of the house with a big smile on his face.

'Marco!' he boomed before seeing Higgs, 'and guest!'

Buff Frog sprung forward and hugged the two of them, they each squealed in pain before finally being released.

'Come, I'll get some snacks!' he boomed as he returned to house.

'Well I-I will leave this to you. . .' Higgs. said, as she tried to recover.

'Alright.' Marco began as he started to cough, 'wait out here please.'

Marco followed inside wearily as Higgs stood outside trying to compose herself. She sat there for what seemed like ten minutes thinking to herself. _Far too friendly for monsters, maybe. . . maybe they are just people? Maybe just ordinary people with ordinary lives with their only difference being their looks and size. Geez listen to me, what am I doing, I feel kind of like. . . kinda like the opposite of what Slicer was like, that judgemental tool was more of a nerd than Marco. Or maybe. . . maybe Marco is the opposite of Slicer? He was kinder and he did stick up for me and. . . what am I doing!_ She groaned as her face shone a slight shade of red. A moment later Marco left the house and he had some form of biscuit in his hand.

'Here,' he said, offering it to her, 'Buff Frog lost track of one of his tad polls so were going to go look for it.'

'We?' she said, taking the biscuit.

'Yes, were squires, were here for the benefit of others,' He said proudly.

'You make noble deeds sound lame nerd,' she said with a laugh.

He gave a slight smile and lead the way.


	6. 6 Noble Nerds

Marco and Higgs followed a road from the village to the dam, they followed the path up the cliff and followed the river for a few hundred meters before stopping at a section of the river bed. Higgs carried the biscuit the entire way and began picking at the bland flavoured substance.

'So, were looking for a tad poll along the river?' she asked.

'Yes, they normally hide along here,' he continued, pulling off his jumper to cool down.

'Along the entire river?' she queried with attitude.

'Yes,' he responded with a sigh.

'Too bad your nerd brain can't comprehend bad ideas,' she said tossing a piece of the biscuit into the river.

The biscuit floated for a moment before a blur with long legs leaping upward to catch the biscuit, before vanishing.

'Nice job, we found her!' Marco yelled as he tore off his shirt and jumped into the river and began to search.

He began to search but as he searched the spot she was previously, she leapt out further ahead. Marco moved to that spot and she leapt out behind him, he began to search in a frenzy, but she leapt out again and managed to kick his back, sending him face forward into the water as Higgs began to laugh at this point.

'A little help will would be great!' Marco yelled, Higgs laughed and decided to step in.

They were frantically searching as the tad poll, but she was far too fast, luring each of them together until they were back to back in the water. The tad poll swam around the two of them then under Marcos legs then under Higgs, Higgs leapt over her and cradled her in her arms, she turned to Marco who dashed after her and he fell on her as they fell into the water. Marco's weight forced her under water and she couldn't move with the Tad poll in her arms. _Oh god, he's gonna kill me, will this idiot just. . ._ her train of thought was disrupted as Marcos arms seized hers and he pulled her from the water to face him.

'Are you ok?' he asked in fear, as her face grew red.

'Y-yes.' She said suddenly as she tried to get him to let go of her.

'I'm sorry, I d-didn't-' he was disrupted as she pushed the Tad poll into his chest.

'It's fine nerd, calm down!' she said in a forcedly angry tone, 'but next time just get off me before you have to. . . fish me out.'

He stood there and stared at her before he walked to the shore and grabbed his jumper, he held it in his arm, but he turned to see Higgs shaking out of the water.

'Here.' He said as he offered it to her.

'Thanks.' She said as she took the jumper and wrapped it around herself.

'I thought there was clean clothes in your room?' he said as he checked the tad poll in his hands.

'There were, but none of them were. . . really me, if that makes sense.' She said as she zipped the jumper up.

'Makes sense to me,' he said as he began walking, 'let's get her home.'

'Sure thing nerd.' She said, following him from behind.

They returned the Tad poll to Buff Frog and they were treated to more of his gratitude.

'How can I ever repay you?' he said, squeezing the pair tighter.

'Its fine, w-were-' Marco began, running out of breath.

'We w-were h-here for y-your benefit!' she finished, breaking out of the hug.

'Well, come by any time friends.' He closed with, entering his house singing.

'" You make noble deeds sound lame nerd,"' he said with a laugh.

'Well I guess. . . were both nerds.' She said with a smile.

'Alright nerd, let's go home.' He said, marching off.

'Alright Marco.' She said with a smile, following behind.


	7. 7 Going on an Adventure?

They were in the woods again on the outskirts of the village, following the path side by side. _Is this all he does? Odd jobs for friends and not for the princess? Why does he have it so easy? And why is he so nice?_ She thought deeply as so many questions popped up, she was so deep in thought she started slowing down behind Marco.

'Hey, are you ok?' he asked, Higgs's head popped up.

'Yes, fine.' Marco looked further down the road.

'There is a tavern down the road, want to stop for a drink?' he asked casually.

'Sure.' She said, following behind still.

Marco stood before the old building where music was flowing from, Higgs caught up as Marco was waiting for her. They entered the establishment to see patrons of varying species sitting around to the music, each concerned in only they're drinks. Marco and Higgs stepped to the bar and took two seats close to each other as the bartender stepped up.

'What can I get ya?' he asked with a forced smile.

'Ginger Ale please.' he said.

'Same.' She answered.

The bartender walked off to a barrel further down the bar and began filling two mugs.

'The closest thing to soda they have in this dimension.' He stated as he took a look around.

'What is soda?' she asked.

'Right, it's a drink that is mostly sugar.' He answered.

'Sounds sweet,' she said, immediately regretting her words, 'must ruin teeth in your world.'

'Yeah, it kinda does,' he responded as the bartender brought their drinks up, 'but it does taste good.'

He took a sip of the beverage and smiled.

'A bit stronger than I remember.' He said, turning to Higgs to see her nearly downing the tankard.

'What? Too strong for you?' she asked with a smile.

'Its fine, just a different taste to what I'm used to.' He said taking another sip.

They sat there in silence for a moment before Higgs asked for another drink.

'So, what did you do before Squiring?' he asked, making Higgs choke on her drink.

'W-well, I was just another commoner I guess, I worked where I could before I was dropped on Slicer,' she took a large skull of her drink, 'apparently he cast out his last squire so, he chose me off the street for the promise of riches and honour should I serve him favourably.'

'But they were just honey and lies?' he asked, Higgs showed a sad look on her face.

'No honey, just lies,' she began to grip her mugs handle angrily, 'stupid, pompous, demanding, slimy, backstabbing-'

'I get it,' he said, taking another sip, 'but now, that's all behind you.'

He stood up and put some coins on the counter.

'If we leave now, we can get back before lunch.' He said as he held a hand to her.

She downed the rest of her tankard and took his hand as they walked out of the tavern. As they continued on the road, they began talking again but not about personal issues or history, just the way friends do. As they arrived at the castle they went to the food hall to see star gorging food before she waved to them.

'Hey star.' Marco said.

'Princess.' Higgs said as she curtsied.

'Forget all that jazz, come on and eat,' she said before turning back to her food, 'so how's BF?'

'Fine, one of his kids went missing and Higgs found her.' He stated as Higgs looked at him.

'Good job.' star responded, wiping her face.

'So anything you want us to do? Or can we just have an adventure?' he asked.

'Do what you wanna do, I've gotta go see Eclipsa about stuff.' She said as she walked away.

'yeah I advise against that!' he yelled as she left.

'Who's Eclipsa?' Higgs asked.

'it's a long story.' He responded, taking a tankard from the centre table.

Later into the day, Marco went back to his room and began looking for something while Higgs tried to wrap her head around Eclipsa.

'So, her only crime is marrying a monster?' she asked.

'As far as I know, but apparently she dabbled in dark magic.' He walked up to Higgs with his scissors, a map and a sword.

'Where are you going?' she asked.

'Well, I asked and well I have nothing better to do,' He showed her the map, 'and I held onto this long enough'

'What is "Myer's Key"?' she asked, reading the map allowed.

'Something a trader was talking about, I got the map and figured since star is always busy I may as well.' Higgs looked confused.

'Right, but what's the key?' she asked.

'Something important, please tell Star I'm going will you.' She made an annoyed sound at him.

'I'm not your squire, and if your going, I may as well.' She said staring at hm.

'Then you might want to grab that.' He pointed to a cross bow, on the wall.

She grabbed it and a few bolts as Marco opened the portal.

'Where did you get these weapons?' she asked.

'The coolest part about this castle is everything is real' he said before grabbing a shield off the wall, 'even the decorations'

He walked through the portal and shortly after, Higgs sighed and walked through it.


	8. 8 Moments Like Wha

It was cold and damp, the portal gave some essence of light and it illuminated the chamber they were in. Marco lit a torch on the wall before the portal closed, Higgs grabbed a torch herself and lit it on his.

'Ok, so where to?' she asked.

'Well the map described this place as a labyrinth but apparently the person who made the map left markers.' He said as he examined the wall.

'So, the map maker has been here before?' she asked.

'He said that he did, but he found a road block before he could reach the key,' he said before locating a red arrow on the wall pointing down the passage, 'see.'

'What is that painted with?' she asked, concerned.

'You don't want to know,' he said as he walked off.

'I'm not a baby, nerd.' She complained.

'No, but sometimes it's better to not to know,' he said as he stepped out of the way of marks on the floor, 'yeah, and you probably shouldn't step on anything brown.'

They followed the chamber around turns, following an additional eight markers before finding a gate with markings over the door face and a small keyhole.

'Maybe Myers Key was for the door.' Higgs commented.

'Actually. . .' he began, running his fingers over the doors surface, 'that would make sense.'

'So, then Myer's Key was for the door, then where would they put it?' she asked.

'Under the door mat,' Marco began, looking at the floor but he turned to the shadows where a Dragon-Cycles skeleton was, 'or around the guard dogs neck.'

He reached down and pulled a silver chain and a key out from around the skeletons neck.

'Sorry. . .' he stood up with and faced Higgs with a tear in his eye.

'Are you ok nerd?' she asked, with a hint of concern.

'Yeah, I just. . . miss someone,' he walked to the door, 'I should go see her after this.

'A certain female companion?' she asked with a smile.

'More like. . . a sister in a way. . . or a daughter,' he inserted the key in the hole and turned it.

The doors internal mechanism shifted and clicked as the door parted. Revealing a large room with stairs leading to a centre podium, holding a wooden staff.

'So, "The Temple of Myers Staff" then, ok,' she started, 'better than a key then.'

'Yeah this isn't what I expected, maybe there is a bigger picture here.' He walked up to the podium before the staff.

'Why is it half the things you say make no sense?' she asked.

He reached forward but before he touched it, an arrow flew overhead. They both turned to see a skeleton with a bow, firing at them. Marco held the shield in front of Higgs and she fired a bolt from behind it. it struck the skeletons head and it flew off the body. Shortly after, more skeletons appeared and among them were the Dragon-Cycle from the doorway.

'Still a guard dog then!' he shouted.

Arrows flew at them from all over the room and Marco was doing his best to shield Higgs and himself. He turned to the staff and made a break for it, as he grasped it.

'Got it, let's go-!' he was cut off as the staff in his hand took on a bright hue and he was beginning to levitate.

'Marco!' Higgs shouted.

Marcos was floating for a moment and his scissors fell to the floor, Higgs grabbed them and before she could open a portal before an arrow grazed her arm. The skeletons were ready to fire more arrows, but beams of light lashed out at them and the skeletons were sent to pieces on the floor. Higgs looked at Marco who was still hovering as the staff shot blasts around the room, Miggs opened a portal on the floor and leapt into the air, grabbing Marcos leg and dragging him into the portal with her. Suddenly the pair were transported to Marco's room at the castle, Higgs came crashing through and landed on his bed ad Marco fell to the floor and the staff fell from his hands.

'W-what was that!' she shouted.

'I. . . I. . .' he reached for the staff and held it in hand, 'I t-think this is a wand, like Star's.'

'Wha?' was all that left her mouth.

 _What is happening, why did we even go there, what is happening and what the hell is that stick?!_


	9. 9 Ryem The War Master

'Wha?' was all that left her mouth.

 _What is happening, why did we even go there, what is happening and what the hell is that stick?!_

'Higgs?' Marco asked with the staff in hand.

'Marco!' she shouted, running up and knocking the staff out of hand, 'we have to tell Queen Moon!'

'Wait!' he said as Higgs started to run to the door, 'wait, we should tell Star!'

'What, no! she's as reckless as you were!' she rebutted.

'If Moon gets this, I won't see it again,' he started, 'just. . . we will examine this, we w-will be careful and we will find out what we can on our own.'

'No, I'm going to tell the Queen.' She said with an angry tone.

'Higgs, please!' he called, running to take her hand, 'please! Just give me some time, I need to sort out this, it just. . . it's complicated but I. . .'

'Marco, you could have killed yourself. . .' she stared him in the eyes, 'you could have killed me too!'

'Yes, but with this,' he pointed to the staff, 'I could prevent that, I. . . I felt something like this before when I held the staff, it's almost like it bonded with me. . . please trust me.'

He asked with a sad expression, but his sadness turned into a smile.

'Please, trust the nerd.' He asked with a slight laugh, Higgs couldn't help but laugh at this.

'Ok, but anymore near-death experiences and I'm telling.' She said with a laugh.

'Deal.' He walked over and picked up the staff, 'ok, what is Myer hiding.'

Later, during the night, Marco and Higgs were lying in wait for Star in her room. They both sat on her bed, Marco held the staff in hand examining it while Higgs stared in concern. Eventually Marco started rotating it for the fiftieth time Before Higgs grabbed it and took it off him and put it down.

'Why are you obsessed?' she asked.

'Because when I held but this was different, when I held Star's wand it was. . . like a bond,' he started, breaking eyesight with the staff, 'Stars wand was unique, but this was. . . indescribable, it was. . .'

'Ok, stop, I'm weirded out enough Marco.' She said, as she tucked the staff under the beds sheets.

'Ok. . . wait,' he took note of something, 'nerd, right? You haven't called me that since. . .'

'Considering the situation, I kinda. . . didn't want too.' She said, 'why, do you want me to call you that?'

'No thank you.' He responded with a laugh, 'Higgs. . . thanks.'

'Yeah. . . thank you too. . . for everything. . .' she responded with a smile, 'nerd.'

For a moment they laughed before the room fell silent again and they stared at each other for a moment. _Somethings not right, what's wrong with me?_ She thought to herself, as her cheeks began to burn. A moment later the door opened, Star stepped in groaning before marching to the bed and falling face first into it.

'Err. . . why are you in my room.' She muffled through the sheets.

'Star, we need to talk,' Marco responded only to receive a groan, 'we found something that's. . . like your wand.'

Stars face popped up in confusion, Higgs removed the staff and offered it to her.

'Wha. . .' was all Star responded with.

'We found it, we were looking for something called "Myer's Key", and instead we found this,' Marco began, 'we found the staff and when I held it, it was like. . . when I used your wand.'

'Marco, I have no idea what this is?' she said with a concerned look, 'it could be dangerous, give it to my mom to-'

'We can't!' Marco interrupted, 'it's. . . important.'

'Well. . . Maybe Eclipsa-.' She started.

'No,' Marco interrupted, 'look, Evil Queen and all that. . . your mother would definitely not want to do that'

'Alright, then who?' star asked.

'Well. . . there is someone that might know. . .' he started before scratching his head, 'but were not on the best terms.'

'Wow, another girl companion Marco, what are you doing in your spare time?' Higgs kidded.

'Ehh. . .' he started, scratching his head harder.

Elsewhere in a smoggy plain before a dark structure, illuminated by fire, a portal opened, and Marco, Star and Higgs stepped out. Star and Higgs stood before the structure behind Marco who paused for a moment before breathing out and walking towards the structures door. The door parted, revealing the inside of the structure, a great open room with Magna flowing from a furnace at the far end of the room. Standing there in a fiery yellow dress with red flowing hair, horns and a light flame above her head.

'Flesh-wad, why are you here,' she said with a sigh.

Her hands danced around in front of her as a blob of magna grew and shrank in the form of blades.

'Heckapoo. . . I have to ask you something. . .' She stopped moving and the magna fell to the floor.

'Why me?' she asked, turning to face them with a frown on her face.

'Because for fifteen years I searched for you, and for so long you didn't age.' He held the staff out to her, 'I can only assume your immortal, so would you know anything about this?'

Heckapoo took hold of the staff and she pulled at it but Marco didn't let go.

'I. . . can't. . .' he began before Heckapoo yanked it from him.

'Just because I'm immortal doesn't mean I-I. . .' She stared at the staff and her angry expression changed to a fearful one, 'where?'

'The "Temple of Myer".' Higgs answered.

'Myer? Reym. . .' she marched over with the staff to the furnace, 'Reym was a War Master, this is. . . must be destroyed!'

'No!' Marco exclaimed, but in a frightening and almost beast like tone.

He outstretched his hand and the staff flew from Heckapoo's into his.

'This vessel is mine. . .' he exclaimed again as his body levitated off the ground and he raised the staff to Heckapoo.

A blast of bright green shot out from the staff and it obliterated the forge as Heckapoo leapt out of the way. He turned to Star and Higgs, he shot at them and they evaded, Star recovered, fired a bolt at Marco, but he raised the staff to parry.

'A Butterfly, shall I tear off your wings off first or claim the Forgers head?' he was interrupted as Higgs threw a stone at him, 'although, the squib will be a cute trophy. . .'

He shot at Higgs again, he turned to Heckapoo who ran through a portal and emerged above Marco, she landed on him, but he threw her off into what remained of the forge. Star fired a bolt and it knocked Marco from the sky.

'Marco!' she called as she ran to him, but he already recovered and fought against her on the ground.

Bolt after bolt he fired as Star ran to him, she dodged the first two before she raised her wand and used it to parry a bolt, but it managed to knock her off her feet.

'Marco, stop!' Higgs yelled, throwing more stones at Marco.

'Why? Reym has returned, the War Master of the Barron Lands. . .' he stepped towards her, 'what will you do to stop me?'

Higgs stood there afraid.

'I. . .' she began.

Heckapoo opened a portal, she jumped through it and emerged through another portal between Higgs and Marco with a hammer, she ran at him and knocked him back.

'Heckapoo!' Star screamed.

'He's fine!' she yelled, opening a portal and pushed Higgs through it, 'Come on!'

Star ran to the portal, ran through after Higgs, Heckapoo stood behind and saw Marco call to her.

'You tore my home down. . .' he said, raising the staff, 'I'll tear apart yours!'

She fled into the portal and closed it behind her, Marco drove the staff into the ground and the floor began to shake and tremble. The grounded cracked and warped. they spread across the floor and up the structures walls. The Forge collapsed in on itself and the terrain outside began to warp and collapse within the same moment. Giving a green hue at its epicentre, growing and growing.


	10. 10 Titans

Heckapoo, Star and Higgs stood before the Magical High Commission and certain members of the Mewni military and public officials.

'Who is Reym?' Princess Moon asked.

'He was a War Master from before your time your majesty, before I was part of the council, he raged war on Mewni at an age when your people were settlers, all knowledge of his presence faded over time but. . . he forged the wands in an attempt to tap into your blood lines power,' Heckapoo answered.

'Higgs, was Marco Diaz aware of what he unearthed?' Moon asked.

'No, your majesty,' she began, 'we simply thought we were finding relics of no importance, simply to fill the time.'

'Heckapoo, are we in danger?' she asked.

'Yes.' She answered, Queen Moon stood up.

'Then we prepare for war, if this individual is as powerful, he will come to us, we better make a stand.' She ended.

'Your majesty, he dabbled in dark magic, although I don't like it. . .' Heckapoo began, swallowing then continuing, 'we should consult Eclipsa.'

'Alright.' She turned to the other members, 'Rhombulus and Omnitraxus, will you bring Eclipsa to the council, Heckapoo will bring our defences up and create a portal refugees if needed.'

'Yes, your majesty,' Heckapoo said as she walked off.

'Mom?' Star asked, 'what about Marco?'

'He is to be considered a threat and if he does not surrender, he will be eliminated,' she said bluntly as Star gave a gasp, 'I'm sorry. Clear the council chambers!'

Everyone except the Queen Moon left the room, some hurrying to stations while Star and Higgs took a moment to reprieve.

'Marco is in danger if we don't intervein, but were all in danger if this "Reym" comes to us,' Star said as she turned to Higgs who had just begun crying, 'are you ok?'

'Y-yes!' she responded, sniffling.

Star stood there for a moment, but she lurched out and hugged Higgs who froze in shock.

'Well get him back.' She whispered, as Higgs wrapped her arms around her, 'wait, Eclipsa!'

Star and Higgs ran as fast as possible into the halls of the castle and they went into Stars room in front of a painting of a Sea Captain.

'Permission to come aboard Captain?' Star said, as the painting parted.

They climbed into the passage behind the painting and followed it for nearly a hundred meters, before climbing out from behind another painting to find Eclipsa at a coffee table drinking tea.

'Star! who's your little friend?' she asked in her kind tone.

'Hey this is Higgs, listen we need to know something about someone called. . . Reym' Eclipsa smiled and took another sip of her tea.

'Have a glass, it will steady your nerves,' she offered and they each took a cup, 'Reym was a War Master, he forged weapons specially made of the royal family. He forged the Wand and other icons for the Royal family to use against a threat of darkness, they turned the tide and the light rose and the War Master demanded his reward.'

'What?' Star asked.

'The crown, to marry your great, great, so on grandmother and rule Mewni' she took a sip, 'But the butterflies always married for love. He joined the darkness and learned the traits of necromancy. He brought the dead to our doorstep and we fought them back.'

'But. . .' Higgs interrupted, 'The staff?'

'Ah yes, while present before the crown, I the form of a man he carried that staff to act as an old man,' she smiled after that comment, 'miss direction, but that staff was his wand, his conduit.'

She stopped as they heard footsteps approaching.

'You must go, now!' she said as she spoke the password to the painting.

'Marco?' Higgs asked.

'Separate him from the staff and destroy it.' she said as they climbed through the painting.

'Wait how did you-' Star began.

'Raise the anchors.' Eclipsa said as the painting closed.

'What now?' Higgs asked.

'Maybe. . . we find Marco first and we get the staff off of him,' Star said as she faced Higgs, 'but we won't be able to do this on our own. . .'

'What about Heckapoo?' Higgs asked.

'I ah. . . alright, that's all we got so let's go.' she said as they got through the passage and began searching the castle.

High and low they searched before they managed to find Heckapoo in one of the lower level storage rooms, manipulating a portal, she turned to see them then turned back to her work.

'Princess, go tell your mother the emergency escape route is ready and our forces are armed.' She said as she turned to walk in between the two of them towards the exit.

'Heckapoo, wait!' Star called, 'if we separate Marco from the staff and destroy it-'

'He will be freed, but if we let his conscious manifest for far too long. . .' she turned to them, 'we won't be able to get close enough to free him again.'

'Maybe, but if we keep him distracted we might,' Star rebutted, 'Heckapoo, we need your help.'

'I don't act without permission of the High council,' she began, 'and I doubt you have that.'

'Heckapoo please, we. . .' Star tried to convince her as Heckapoo kept leaving.

'Sixteen years.' Higgs called out, 'Sixteen years he searched for you and he never gave up. He did it for a purpose and in the end, he came back to earth, he chose to be a friend that always comes back. He told us that, and how sorry he was that he went against you. We can't leave him!'

'He scorned me and in the end, I held a knife to his throat and, yet he moved passed that,' Higgs continued, 'please. . . he always came back. We should try help him this time.'

Heckapoo walked forward, opened a portal, stepped through it and it vanished.

'Ok, well do it ourselves-' star began before another portal opened.

Heckapoo emerged from the portal on top of a Dragon-Cycle with her hammer.

'Five minutes, get some weapons. . .' she stopped as the roof above them shook, 'it's started.'

Star and Higgs ran to the battlements to see the scene unfolding, a portal tore open before the castle walls and a mass of miss matching figures emerged, hurling rocks and shooting arrows into the battlements. Eventually from the portal war beasts emerged and began the charge at the gate.

'Alright!' Heckapoo said as she walked up in armour, 'I kinda told the Commission our plan. . . they kinda didn't want to go with it. . . so we need to leave. . . now!'

'Alright,' Star said, readying her wand, 'Ready.'

'Yeah, lets save him.' Higgs said, shouldering a short axe and a shield.

'Alright,' Heckapoo said, climbing on the Dragon-Cycle, 'Nachos, let's do this!'

Star and Higgs climbed aboard, and Nachos took flight, soaring above the battlefield before charging towards the portals below. Passing packs of flying beasts, Nachos got close enough to the ground where the dead below threw stones at them and arrows flew at them. Nachos soared over the crowds end every so often, picking out some of the corpses and throwing them at others before charging through the portal. The cleared through the other side and found they were in Heckapoo's dimension. But it was scarred, twisted and the landscape seemed to pile up into a tower of stone while the dead surround it.

'Where did they come from?' Star yelled to Heckapoo.

'My home is on the foundations of centuries of wars,' she said before steering Nachos to the towers peek, 'one of his first wars were here.'

Nachos soared in and they landed at the top of the tower, and they each climbed off. Heckapoo stared out to the fields of the damned and turned to the centre of the tower.

'My home is gone. . . this is personal.' She stated.

'What about Marco?' Higgs asked.

'If we can't separate them, we will have to hurt him,' she started, 'destroy the staff at all costs.'

They walked forward, Heckapoo held the hammer in her hands, Higgs readied her axe and Star brandished her wand. They approached the remains of the forges cracked exterior structure which hid the centre, the inside was like an arena with the magma pooling to the sides and Marco in dark searing armour which added an additional two feet to his height, with a mace in hand and the staff in the other, standing in the centre.

'You've come!' he shouted, 'I must say, your friendship is touching. Sadly, I have to sever it.'

He readied himself and raised the staff which twisted and transformed and took the form of another mace like the one in his other hand. Heckapoo charged with her hammer, he parried with one mace and hit her out of the arena with the other. Star ran up, blasting before circling him and while he turned Higgs ran up and swung the axe into his side, but it shattered. He raised his maces and a blast shot out at Star before he came about and knocked Higgs to the edge of the arena, cracking her shield. When he approached her, Heckapoo leapt in and brought the hammer to his head and he was knocked to the rim of the arena. He stood up and charged at Heckapoo, swinging the maces at her as she parried before she took another swing and he brought the mace up to meet the hammers head and it shattered. He took hold of Heckapoo's armour and pushed her to the edge of the Magna pool before pushing her in and holding her under. Star started blasting, so he pulled her out and threw her towards Star. Higgs ran up with her shield and attempted to bludgeon him with it before pulling a knife out and attempting to stab him. He knocked her off her feet and with the hand she held Heckapoo down, he held Higgs down as she screamed from the scalding steel.

'M-Marco!' Higgs screamed in pain.

'The vessel is mine! He cannot hear you!' he shouted, before Heckapoo ran up knocked him off her.

'Do you really think-' he was interrupted as Star blasted him in the faceplate and his helm came off, revealing the dark green pulsing in his eyes with a dark outline.

While distracted Heckapoo opened a portal, and ran up and knocked him through it, the portal opened above the arena and Marco came through the portal and he crashed in the arena.

'Marco! Marco please!' Star called.

'I!' he screamed, seizing Higgs and throwing her at star.

'Am!' he called again, hurtling his mace at Heckapoo.

'Reym! The War Master! And I am not giving up this vessel!' he cried.

Heckapoo opened a portal, she threw the Mace through it, before she put her hand to her lips and whistled. Shortly after Nachos came flying through, she came up and knocked Marco to the floor. as he tried to stand he was knocked over again. Once more Nachos charged at him, but Marco seized her by the throat.

'This reptile will not. . . not. . .' he stopped as Nachos looked into his eyes.

'Nachos!' Heckapoo yelled, 'her name is Nachos, you saved and raised her while you looked for me, she is almost like a daughter to you, part of you. Why don't you remember that?'

'I... I...' He released Nachos and began to step back, 'Nachos I'm- No! You're the War Master, the War Ma-'

He dropped the last mace and began to struggle with an internal conflict, Heckapoo ran up and seized the mace and opened a portal.

'Star!' she called.

Star ran to her, but she turned back to Higgs.

'Go! 'she shouted.

Star followed through and the portal vanished. Marco turned to see Higgs and began to march to her. She held up the shield and prepared for the incoming strike. But it wasn't enough, he knocked her to the floor and picked her up by the shield arm. He looked her in the face and she saw how he failed to keep eye contact.

'Marco! Please!' she called.

'Marco. . . Is . . .' He began, struggling to talk.


	11. 11 Folly

'Marco! Please!' she called.

'Marco. . . Is . . .' He began, struggling to talk.

'Please!' she pleaded with him.

He threw her away as he paced back and forth, hitting his head.

'leave. . . her. . . alone!' he shouted, 'She's. . . a d-distraction!'

'I'm. . . not. . . listening. . . to. . . you!' he stepped back and fell on his knee, 'That's. . . fine, with me.'

He got on his feet and marched to Higgs. Meanwhile on earth, Star and Heckapoo are standing in a street with the two maces out the front of the Diaz residence.

'How did you-?' Star asked weakly.

'No time, light it up,' Heckapoo stepped back from the maces, 'everything you got!'

Star aimed her wand and a continuous beam struck the staff but as the beam hit it, a sprawling energy sent out a shockwave, knocking her back. _Everything_! she thought, aiming again and she lit it up again. Back in the arena, Marco held Higgs down again.

'Ask for mercy. . . please?' he asked in a sadistic tone, 'you might receive some, pet.'

She looked into his eyes and smiled.

'No. . . way. . . nerd' she said with a laugh.

Marco drew his fist back, he threw it and it hit to the right of her head striking the rubble. He drew back again, and the same thing happened.

'Marco?' she asked

'Y-yes?' he responded wearily.

Meanwhile on Earth, Stars beam cleaved through the staff and mace and all that remained were chard pieces of wood and metal scattered across the street, with a fading green hue.

'Heckapoo?' Star asked before collapsing.

'Come on!' she said, running to star, helping her to her feet, leading Star through a portal.

They returned to the arena to see Marco was on the ground and Higgs was prying his armour off. She got the chest piece off him and saw the blood streaks going down his face and stained his shirt she put her head to his chest and listened. Star and Heckapoo ran up to him.

'He's. . . breathing. . .'Higgs said.

'We should get him back to the castle' Star said.

Heckapoo ran from them and whistled. Nachos flew to Heckapoo ran up and lifted Marco onto her.

'Get him home,' she said as she opened a portal, 'I'll be behind you.'

Star sat in front of and took the handles, Higgs sat behind Marco keeping him upright and Nachos went through the portal which faded into thin air. Heckapoo turned, she marched up to the peek and looked out on the vast fields of copses. The dead stopped their march, and lied lifeless across endless fields. Her home was once again. . . a dead world.

Marco woke in his bed in the castle, sun light illuminated the room, he looked around to see no one beside him. He was alone and in pain. He tried to sit upright, but didn't have any strength in him, so he sat there for a moment and closed his eyes. _Ok, ok, ok. . . Myers temple, the staff and. . . blank. What happened? Oh my head!_ He thought as he put his hands to his temples, he rubbed them for a moment before opening his eyes again and seeing a bell and cord suspended above his bed. He reached up for it, but his arm fell beside him. He reached again for the same to happen. _You got this. you got this!_ he reached again and wrapped his hand around the cord and pulled it hard as his arm fell. Nothing happened for a moment, but he shortly heard the sound of running before his door swung open and star emerged.

'Marco!' she screamed as she ran to his side, giving him a hug, 'your back, your back, your back!'

'S-Star-r. . .' he said weakly, 'Get-t off. . .'

She immediately sprung off.

'I'm sorry, I-' she stopped as Higgs an in and did the same thing.

'You idiot! You lucky idiot!' she screamed at him while he gaged.

'Let him breath!' Heckapoo shouted, 'well flesh wad, you came back. She's right, you always come back.'

She patted Higgs's head.

'Marco. . . welcome back, I got some stuff to do so. . .' Heckapoo began as she walked to the door, 'keep breathing.'

'See ya H,' Star said, 'she's living here now, her home still has a mild. . . dead population.'

He gave a slight panicked sigh.

'W-what?' he asked weakly and with a hint of fear as he sat up.

'Never mind that, just relax.' Star said.

'What now?' he said softly.

'You will rest and well help you keep well,' Star said before her face lit up, 'oh! I'll go get Nachos.'

'I don't think I can eat like-' he began.

'No, your dope as bike Nachos!' she said running out.

'O. . .k?. . . I missed a lot. . .' he said, settling into his bed.

'Marco?' she asked.

'Yes?' he responded.

'Do you remember anything after anything after the flip out at the forge?' she asked.

'Honestly I don't. . . did I hurt anyone?' he asked with a sad expression.

'Yes, but they all understand and. . . everyone is fine now,' she said as she huddled closer, 'at the top of the spire. . . I asked you something. . . personal, do you remember that?'

He nodded no, she leaned forward over his head.

'And. . . your answer. . . it. . .'she couldn't finish the sentence.

 _Say it. Say it ya nerd. Do something!_ She thought internally and in a moment of fear, she leaned forward and brought her lips to his. Together for a moment that felt like hours. Their lips parted, and they stared at each other, both their cheeks burning red, she turned away and Marco glanced at the scalding marks on her arms.

'I'm sorry, I-' she said, but Marco reached up and held her hand.

'Higgs. . . please-' he stopped as Nachos charged in and laid down on his chest licking his face, 'hey, I missed you too girl! Help! Please help!'

He cried out as Star and Higgs started to laugh, before dragging Nachos off him.

It was another week before Marco could walk again, the only scaring from the events were purple streaks running up his arms, small cuts on his body and slight marks around his eyes. He was walking along the battlements of the castle, dodging glances from soldiers. He entered an archers tower and looked out on the fields before the castle.

'I did this. . .' he told himself.

'Reym did this,' Heckapoo interjected as she stepped beside him, 'however, you were put on a path where you would find the staff.'

'Some trader came to the tavern I was in and offered it to me,' he turned to her, 'that's all I recall, he gave no names.'

'Well. . . looks like I'm the hunter now.' She said with a smile, walking off and tapping him on the back of his head, 'seeya next time, flesh wad.'

'Goodbye.' He stood there a moment, before another figure stepped beside him.

'Hey.' Higgs said.

'Did I hurt you?' he asked.

'Yes. . .' she said, slowly.

'Reym used me. . .' he began, 'what if he's still there?'

She looked at him as tears formed in his eyes, she stepped closer him and brought her hand to his.

'Well be ready.' She said with a smile.


	12. DONE

DONE.

Yeah, I did this just to get the concept out of my head, I might do more if I feel so inclined too and thanks to whoever red it.

Cheers and all. Ender Out.


	13. 12 Forget the pain

Higgs was always one to try keep a keen eye on things, she was good when it came to finding puzzles, but normally all she could really see was trouble. . . or pain. Higgs gave Marco time to heal so she left, and apparently it was the anniversary of surviving a dangerous log attack, he seemed to decline emotionally even further. Higgs returned, and shortly after his state worsened, she could tell by how he acted. Being silent always is not good, he seemed to eat alone whenever possible or just avoid eating all together. All the things she could ask, yet she felt conflicted. _Ask him. . . tell him. . . do something nerd! Please!_ She told herself, always conflicting. She stood outside his door, she knew he hadn't slept in days since she came back, probably even before she returned. She knocked on the hard wood of the door.

'Marco?' she asked, she only heard silence, 'Marco, I'm coming in so please. . . be decent.'

She pushed the door to see Marco's bed empty, she entered the room and looked around to see Marco lying on the floor, eyes wide open, staring into space.

'Security breech.' He said without moving.

'What is that smell?' she asked.

'Mostly cheesy puffs. . . and nachos.' He answered flatly.

'Marco. . .' she moved to him, 'I have no idea what you are talking about.'

'I know. . .' he stayed there, unmoving, so she decided to lay beside him, 'I'm. . . sorry. . .'

'Its fine, it's not like my friend has been ignoring-' she began.

'No, I'm. . . sorry. . . all that hub bub with the stick. . .' he started, running a hand through his hair, 'how. . . I hurt you. . . how I hurt my friends and. . . everything.'

'Marco!' she rolled over, climbing on top of him, 'that wasn't you! It was the ghost of murders past! Not you!'  
they stayed there a moment, he couldn't help but blush slightly, before he smiled and chuckled.

'I forgot. . .' he began, 'I forgot how cute you are.'

She couldn't help but smile, she got to her feet and helped him up.

'Go to bed Marco.' She said as she started walking to the door, but Marco came up and grabbed her hand.

'Higgs! Please I. . .' she lingered a moment, 'I. . . can't sleep. . .'

Marco stuttered for a moment, trying to find the words but he couldn't, she stared at him and smiled. She closed her hand around his, she led him to the bed, climbed in and pulled him in with her. She lied herself down, and he laid down facing her. She stared into his eyes, and he stared into hers. In this moment Marco found peace again, as Higgs found her friend. He drifted under first, trying desperately to remain awake, but he faltered. Shortly after Higgs followed, she could have left. . . but she didn't. Higgs fell asleep beside him and found bliss. It was into the late hours of the night, they were both asleep in each other's arms but. . . the darkness in the room was obscured as green light was present in Marco's form, something swimming in him. _You. . . can't. . . hide. . . me!_

Elsewhere, Heckapoo was in a tavern, sitting at a table in a cloak with her flame extinguished and a drink in hand. She was watching a man at a table, bartering items with travellers. When he concluded his business, he made for the exit and Heckapoo followed. Heckapoo followed the man as he got to his horse and tugged at his saddle bags.

'Sir?' she asked.

'Ah, yes miss?' he asked, with a sense of forced sincerity.

'I believe you are the man to talk to when it comes to dungeons.' She stated.

'Yes, my dear, I sense an adventure afoot,' he said as he stepped up to her, 'I have charts, maps and other items of fancy, anything special in mind?'

'Yes, well I must ask if you have anything to do with this "Myer' I hear so much about?' she stared at his face as he did seem to take notice.

'Well, I have a few charts, maybe. . .' he said as he reached into his saddle bag, 'maybe I'm smarter than you think!'

He said as he pulled out a knife and charged at Heckapoo, but she caught the knife and threw him back into the dirt, she stepped on his hand and took the blade in hand.

'Well, it appears you do,' she said, above her head the flame ignited again and she held the knife's blade in the flame, 'because of you, my friend almost killed all that he holds dear, so where did you get the map?'

She pulled the knife back and held it close to his face.

'I can wait an eternity but. . . you can't.' she said coldly.

THIS IS THE END OF FAMILIAR PAIN, I HAVE A SEQUEAL WRITTEN BUT I KINDA DIDN'T LIKE HOW IT IS RIGHT NOW, I'M TWEEKING IT BUT IS IT WORTH PUBLISHING? THANKS TO ANY WHO CARE

-ENDER OUT


	14. the sequel is done

Too familiar

The sequel has been uploading for a few days, as I said it is finished I just didn't like the quality of it personally.

Cheers and all. Ender Out.


End file.
